marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Dwayne Taylor (Earth-616)
Real Name: Dwayne Taylor Nicknames: Thrash Former Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases Status Occupation: Superhero, CEO Taylor Foundation Legal Status: Deceased Identity: Secret Marital Status: Single Group Affiliation: New Warriors, formerly Psionex Base of Operations: Mobile across US, formerly New Warriors headquarters Origin After Dwayne Taylor's parents were murdered in his childhood, he trained himself into becoming Night Thrasher. Place of Birth: Place of birth unknown Place of Death: Stamford, Connecticut Known Relatives: Daryl Taylor (father), Melody Taylor (mother), Donyell Taylor (Bandit, half-brother), Andrew Chord (Chord; godfather and former legal guardian), Tai (former legal guardian); Microbe(ward), Elvin Haliday (Rage; ward) First Appearance: THOR Vol. 1 #411, NEW WARRIORS Vol. 1 #1 (chronologically) Last known Appearance: Civil War 1 History The New Warriors: Dwayne was encouraged by his guardians, Tai and Chord, to become a crime-fighter, and to assemble a team of heroes. To that end, he brought together the New Warriors, a group of 6 teen heroes who were trying to find their place in the world. However, Dwayne often found himself at odds with the team. When the Warriors' ethics got in the way of finding out the truth about his past, Thrash angrily "disbanded" them and allied himself with a group of thugs and killers, the Folding Circle to get what he wanted. When the Circle fought the Warriors, he immediately rejoined his own team, but events of the battle with the architect of his false life caused him to take a long leave from the Warriors. After he returned to the team, he again abandoned them when their ethics got in his way. This time his depature caused a tragedy, as Namorita was abducted and mind-controlled for months, and the Warriors voted him off the team. When the Warriors lapsed into a semi-active status he formally disbanded the team, and initially refused to join in the second series, but changed his mind because he felt he could help the Warriors become a stronger unit again. Personal Life: Dwayne befriended Elvin Haliday, Rage, when he was kicked off the Avengers for being too young. Dwayne identified with the young African-American man, so full of anger, who just wanted to make things right. After Elvin's grandmother was killed by the Poison Memories gang, Dwayne became his legal guardian. Dwayne had a relationship with Silhouette, daughter of his mentor Chord. His first experiences as a "hero" were fighting alongside Sil and he brother, Midnight's Fire, as urban vigilantes. When Midnight's Fire went too far, Dwayne convinced Sil to join his team, and for awhile they were a couple. However, Sil grew tired of Dwayne's obsessive nature with heroing, and left him for his illegitemate half-brother, Bandit. The Pact: Dwayne Taylor's father was a member of a military unit fighting in the Vietnam War, which discovered the secret Temple of the Dragon's Breadth. At the temple, a sorceress named Tai captured the six soldiers and forced them to take part in a "pact:" to marry six of her daughters, and give her their mystically-powered offspring to use for her own nefarious purposes. The members of the group had no choice but to agree, However, when the pact became undone by Tai's lack of contact with her "children" in the West, she forced Andrew Chord to murder Dwayne's father, who had refused to participate in the pact so many years ago. When Tai and Chord encouraged Dwayne to form the Warriors, what he did not realise was that his team was meant to replace the original 6 offspring as sacrificial lambs for the Well of All Things. At the same time, 4 of the 5 "offspring," Midnight's Fire, Smiling Tiger, Bloodstrike, and Silk Fever, were brought together by Dieggo Casseas, the Left Hand, a member of the original military unit who had altered Tai's plans by stealing his daughter's powers. Diego brought this group together as the Folding Circle, and even convinced Dwayne to join in a promise to answer all the mysteries of Dwayne's life. The truth was that Diego merely wanted to kill Tai and sacrifice the Warriors to get the power himself, but his plan failed. The Circle would again fight Dwayne later on, and Dwayne has a special hate for Fire, who betrayed his own sister Silhouette. Psionex: After Dwayne was kicked off the Warriors, he brought together his team's old enemies, Psionex, and tried to turn them into a super-hero team. While the members truly did want to help the world, they were too uncontrollable and "psychotic" to be of much help. Thrash eventually quit the team and rejoined the Warriors, and Psionex's fate is unknown. Foundation's Fall: Dwayne officially 'retired' from being a hero, but stayed semi-active while running the Taylor Foundation. He sought to use the family business to make the world a better place in ways his fists and armor couldn't, and became heavily involved in cancer research. He hand-picked a staff of microbiologists, one of whom developed what seemed to be a cure for cancer. The cure for cancer turned out to have actually been the work of the biologist's mutant son, who'd used his powers to 'tell' the cure what to do, which shattered the Taylor Foundation. Dwayne salvaged what he could of the Foundation, and ended up adopting the scientist's mutant son Microbe after the scientist killed himself trying to prove his cancer cure worked. Wishing to reactivate the Warriors, Thrash approached a television production company to bankroll and promote the team, packaging their adventures as a reality TV show, and reassembled the Warriors, plus Microbe, to travel the country hunting supervillains that are hiding in small towns. Category:New Warriors members Category:Psionex members His Death Recently (Civil War #1) the New Warriors except Nova and Debrii faced off against Nitro, Coldheart, Speedfreak and Cobalt Man. During this scuffle Night Thrasher fought Coldheart side by side with Namorita and watched her trying to take down a fleeing Nitro. However as Nitro was slammed against a school bus, he activated his power and caused a massive explosion, killing the present New Warriors and almost everyone around that area. Night Thrasher, or someone dressed as him, recently appeared in the New Warriors v4 #1. Characteristics Height: 6'3" Weight: 220 lbs Eyes: Eye colour brown Hair: Hair colour black Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Known Powers: None confirmed (Has been identified by Genecide as having "advanced DNA" and the White Queen found him to have powerful mental barriers.) Known Abilities: Extremely skilled hand-to-hand combatant, and master in an as-yet-unspecified Japanese martial art. Athletic prowess and fighting ability are par excellence; he has been able to hold his own against the Punisher. Thrasher is also a trained gymnast, a talented weapons and armor designer. Also possesses a high proficiency in computer tapping, software coding, security set-up, and hacking. He also has proven to have mental barriers that provide him with increased resistance against telepathy and mental attacks. Strength Level: Enhanced Strength,through his suits boost his strength with hydraulics. Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: An armored skateboard. Weapons Escrima sticks, pepper spray, uzi, various explosives, spur jacks to blow out tires, ball bearing to trip foes, an armored skateboard that can also be used as a weapon or shield. Notes * No special notes. Trivia * Night Thrasher's original costume design included a bullet-proof skateboard. Recommended Readings * NEW WARRIORS Vol. 1 * NIGHT THRASHER: FOUR CONTROL * NIGHT THRASHER Vol. 2 * NEW WARRIORS Vol. 2 * NEW WARRIORS Vol. 3 Related Articles * New Warriors * Silhouette * Bandit External Links * New Warriors Continuity Conundrum * New Warriors Message Board References * Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Male Characters Category:New Warriors members